Kidnapped
by WhiteXTrainer00
Summary: 18 year old Yami, the king of games and Yugi's older brother, was kidnapped by a mysterious organization. Yugi, along with Yusei and Judai must find Yami before something bad happens. (Not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my official story I'll be posting. My other one I screwed up because people hate it. So yeah, hope you like it and sorry if I have bad grammar and plot.**

**I don't own Yugioh. **

Kidnapped

Chapter 1 - Yugi

"Ha-ha, another duel well done, Yami" Yusei smiled.

"Tell us, how'd you duel so well" Judai asked eagerly.

"Easy, believing in my cards and having my friends nearby" Yami replied.

"Bro, you're awesome"

You see that guy, that's my older brother, Yami, he's the king of games, he's 18 and the most popular guy at Domino High. Me, I'm Yugi Motou, I'm 14 and often got bullied because of my height, I'm short for my age, which is the size of a 10 year old. Because I was bullied, I had to rely on Yami to protect me.

Yami often told me, that I had to stop depending on him to protect me and stand up for myself, but I'm always frightened. I've always looked up to Yami, because he's awesome, kind, and funny, he's also like my dad-brother, since our parents were dead, so Yami is the one who has to take care of me.

Anyway, it was after school and some dude had challenged Yami to a duel and obviously, Yami beaten him. Now we were heading home. As always Judai-niisan, one of Yami's friends, always tags along with us.

"Yugi-kun, you're lucky to have a brother like Yami" Judai grinned. That is what he always says.

"Yeah, I guess" I said.

"You guess, I mean seriously, he's sooo awesome" Judai exclaimed.

"Judai-kun, shut up, remember even though I'm king of games, I'm also a person with a life" Yami reminded.

"Yeah, but still" Judai said.

Judai-niisan went home when we reached a block, and so me and Yami went home together alone.

"Yami, how can I be strong like you" I asked, which was a question I always tend to ask.

"Yugi, you need to stop asking that, but in order to be strong like me, you need to have faith in yourself, no one will always be there to defend for you, you understand" Yami explain.

I nodded, but honestly I always doubt myself and always expect to be protected.

We arrived home and it was already late, good thing we finished our homework at school.

I went to my room and immediately collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

Yami came in and grinned. He went beside my bed and covered me with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, Yugi" Yami whispered as he kissed my forehead and left.

**So that's it for now. Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

** Took me awhile to get this. Christmas is almost here oh yeah. hope u enjoy it.**

**I don't own yugioh.**

Chapter 2- Yugi

The next day, Yami woke me up by splashing water on my face.

"Wake sleepy head" Yami said.

"Ah, Yami that's cold" I complained.

"Ha-ha, sorry, but would you rather sleep all day or hurry up and get dressed for school." Yami laughed

"Yeah, Yeah ok" I said as went to the restroom.

When I went downstairs, Judai-niisan was sitting at the table chatting with Yami.

"Morning" I called as head toward the table.

"Hey" Judai-niisan greeted.

I sat down and ate my breakfast.

"Mmm, tastes good as always" I smiled as I ate.

"Ha-ha, I bet I could do that" Judai-niisan laughed.

"If you think so, why don't you try cooking" Yami joked.

"OH-ho no, I barely survived cooking class" Judai-niisan said.

Yami laughed as finished up his breakfast.

When we arrived at school, there was a crowd around a poster on a wall.

"Did ya hear, one of the teachers disappeared" a student said.

"Really, who" another asked.

"I think Professor Yolinda"

"No way"

Yami, Judai and I ran to the poster.

" 'Missing, Professor Yolinda'" Yami read.

"Weird" Judai murmured.

"Hey, let me see" I said as I jumped to see.

"Whoa" I murmured when I shoved in.

"Whoa is right" someone called.

"Yusei" we called.

"Hey" Yusei-niisan said.

"So, you've heard of the missing teacher problem too?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, apparently, it happened to the people in the city too." Yusei confirmed.

"Really" Judai-niisan asked.

"That is strange" Yami said.

_Ring_. "Oh, that's my bell" I announced. Yami nodded. "You better go then" Yami ruffled my hair and I ran off.

During class I kept thinking about the missing people that disappeared recently. I knew something bad was about to happen, but I have no idea what it is.

"Motou Yugi, pay attention" my teacher shouted.

"Uh, sorry" I said. A few kids snickered.

"Now class, today we'll start today with something interesting" my teacher announced. The class sat forward suddenly interested. "Today, we'll visit the juniors for their annual duel face off" my teacher continued, "but just don't full around or I'll have to send you back." Everyone cheered and started talking all at once. I should probably explain this. Every year, the juniors at Domino high, holds duel face offs at the stadium near their classrooms. The juniors face each other in head to head battles and whoever wins will get $5,000 for scholarship to college, plus extra credit in whatever subject they choose.

"Who's going to win"

"IT's obviously Yami-sama no doubt"

"Yeah"

"No I say it's Yusei-sama"

"NO, Judai-sama"

"All right, all right settle down, and let me continue" the teacher shouted.

Everyone became silent. "We'll visit them as soon as they finish with their work, which will be at 10:50 so in the meantime, let's start our lesson" the teacher continued.

"Awwww" everyone moaned.

At 10:50, we headed toward the stadium. By the time, we made it to the stadium, it was packed with students. We took our seats and waited.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on a girl.

"Welcome to The Annual Domino Junior High school Face Off!" the girl announced.

The crowd cheered and clapped.

"Now, to introduce our participants" the girl said as the people settled down, "First participant is…"

Nearly all the participants were called except for three. "Next we have Yuki Judai" the announcer girl said. A bunch of students cheered as Judai walked in and did a summer-sault in the air landing on his feet doing his 'Gotcha' pose.

"Next we have Fudo Yusei" The students cheered again as Yusei came in and waved.

"Finally our last participant is… Motou Yami" The crowd went wild, girls screamed, boys whistled and shouted as my older brother walked in and winked. I met his eyes and I gave a thumbs up. The participants then head toward backstage.

"Now pay attention to the board for the determination of round 1"

The board showed which duelists face which opponents. The computer randomly chooses the opponents and shows it on the screen.

"The first two duelists to duel are German, Harry vs. Yuki, Judai " the announcer girl said.

The crowd cheered as Judai came out (again) and the Harry guy.

They activated their duel disks and shouted, "Duel!"

"I'll go first, I summon Elemental Hero Feather Man(ATK/1000 DEF/1000) in ATK mode, then I'll place a face down and end my turn" Judai said.

"My turn, I draw, I summon Ghost Warrior(ATK/900 DEF/1900) (made up) in ATK mode now I activate its special effect, which is that for every monster I have in my hand, my monster's ATK power increases by 100, for I have 2 monsters. (Ghost Warrior (ATK/900-1100)) , now attack"

Ghost Warrior charged at Feather Man.

"Trap card open, Negate Attack" Judai shouted as his face down card revealed.

Ten Turns later, Judai's Life Points are 400 while Harry has 1700. Judai has Elemental Hero Sparkman and one face down card on the field. Harry has Haunting Turtle(made up) on the field.

"My turn, Draw" Judai said, _Perfect. _he thought. "First I summon Elemental Hero Clayman and activate this spell card Polymerization to fuse it with Sparkman, come out Elemental Hero Thunder giant" Judai shouted, "Attack" Thunder giant summoned a ball of electricity and launched it on Haunting Turtle and destroyed it. Harry's life points dropped to zero.

"And the winner is Yuki, Judai, he'll be moving on to the top 12" the announcer said. The crowd cheered.

Judai-niisan did his 'gottcha' pose and the crowd cheered. I rolled my eyes, Judai-niisan is always upbeat but who can blame him, he has a happy-go-lucky personality.

" The next to duel are Motou Yami vs. Phone Man" the announcer said. The crowd applauded as the duelist named Phone Man came out. Apparently this guy dressed up as a phone, sheesh, and what type of name is phone man. Then Yami walked in and the crowd went wild!

"Yami, I'm going to take you down with my Phone deck (made up) and then I'll be the king of games" Phone Man bluffed.

"We'll see when the duel starts" Yami said. They placed their decks in their duel disks and the duel began.

"And the winner is Motou Yami" the announcer declared. The crowd cheered and fan girls screamed like wild, which hurt my ears.

"We will have a 30 minute break before the next duel, feel free to do anything you want but come back at 1:00" the announcer said and then the people filed out but some stayed seated. I went backstage to visit Yami.

When I found Yami, I ran up to him and hugged him. "Yami, you did awesome" I said.

"Thanks, bro, but umm I can't breathe" Yami said.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy" I gushed. Yami ruffled my hair.

"Want to walk" Yami asked. I nodded.

We walked outside in the school courtyard. The sun is bright and the sky was clear as ever.

"Lovely day isn't it" Yami said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

Just then, I notice a shadow near the bushes, but it disappeared.

"What's wrong" Yami asked looking where I was looking.

"Nothing" I said. Yami raised his eye brow in suspicion.

"Yugi, I know that _look,_ which tells me something is in your mind" Yami said.

"Ok, fine. It's just that I saw a shadow near the bushes but it disappeared." I sighed.

"Probably Judai-kun stalking me, you know how he is or maybe some fan girl trying to look at my hot looks" Yami guessed.

"Maybe" I said.

"Hey, don't worry about it, whatever you saw it might be something else" Yami said.

I nodded. We headed back to the stadium because the duel will start soon.

"Welcome back, now to continue the duel" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered.

The competitors of this round is Fudo Yusei vs. Suzuki Juno.

"Duel" the duelists said.

"The winner is Fudo Yusei" the announcer shouted. The crowd cheered.

"These duelists are now going to the top 12" the announcer said as the board showed 12 duelists that were moving on.

Duel after duel, the duelists had duel their hardest but now only 2 duelists remain. Obviously, Yami is in it. But the other one is, what was his name, Shadow, also risen up. From what I know, he has a knack of dueling and had defeated duelists after duelists. Even Yusei and Judai, who are now sitting next to me in the audience, were also defeated.

"The final stage is now in session, the final two will go head to head in a 20 min duel, whoever has the most life points, by the time it's 20 minutes, is the winner" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered as the 20 minutes start.

"It's my move, draw, I set one face down and summon Celtic Guardian. Turn end" Yami said.

"My turn, Draw, I summon Lost Dragon (made up) in attack mode and end my turn." Shadow hissed.

"My move, Draw, I summon Curse of Dragon(ATK/ 2000 DEF/1500) and then have Celtic Guardian attack your Lost Dragon(ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 600)" Yami shouted. Celtic Guardian charged.

"Lost Dragon's Special ability activates" Shadow said, "if a monster is attacking, lost dragon will revert it to defense mode"

"I end my turn with one face down"

"My turn, draw, I sacrifice Lost Dragon to summon Ultimate Dragon (made up I think) (ATK 2900 DEF/ 1900) then I attack Curse of Dragon"

"Not so fast, face down card reveal, Negate Attack"

" #!# turn end"

The battle rages on as the two duelists go head to head.

8 rounds later, Yami has 2 Life points and no monster on the field except one face down card while his opponent Shadow has 1300 Life points and has a monster on the field with an equip spell card, with only 6 minutes on the clock.

"My turn, Draw" Yami said. _ This card will judge it all…Yes…just what I needed._ "I reveal my face down, Ancient Rule, which allows me to summon level 5 or above monster from my deck to my field and I summon Black Magician, then I use a spell card, Bond with Teacher and Student to summon Black Magician Girl, and I'm not done, cause I summon the magic card Twin Burst Magic, now attack Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl"

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl combined their wands and launched a ball of magic and blast it to the opponent. Shadow shielded his eyes from the light and blast as his life points drop to zero. "The winner is Yami Motou" the announcer shouted. The crowd cheered. I smiled at Yami as he caught my eye and he gave a thumbs up. But I couldn't help taking a glance at Shadow. He seems to be standing there and did I just see an evil smirk? I blinked as I saw him turn to leave. _Awkward guy, I wonder what's he up to _I thought. I shrugged it off knowing it might have been nothing but it still feels mysterious.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter guys, review please**

**i dont own yugioh**

Chapter 3- Yugi

That night, Yami and I were having fun, like animals. Like duh we were acting like animals, playing video games.

"Haha beat ya again" Yami beamed.

"Best 2 of 3" I asked.

"You're on" Yami challenged.

Yami clicked the 'play' and we started playing. We were on the first level of the game, when there was a sound outside.

"What was that" I asked looking away from the game.

"Probably, nothing" Yami said still focusing on the game.

"Ya sure" I asked looking at Yami.

"Yugi, how many times have I been sure and nothing seems wrong" Yami said giving me the Im-always-right look which I find that funny.

"Well….." I stammered.

"Ex-actly" Yami said.

We continued playing until we were exhausted and slept. I slept on Yami's lap while he sleeps with his head thrown back on the couch.

Around mid-night, there was a startling sound from outside. I ignored it but it continued until I woke up startled.

"Yami" I whispered shaking him. He didn't answer, how can he sleep with this racket, I don't know.

"Yami" I whispered again a little bit louder.

"Yami"

I grabbed a pillow and whacked it on him.

"Mmm Yugi wha" Yami moaned.

"There was a sound I heard from outside" I whispered.

"I don't hear…" Yami was interrupted by the sound, "Oh I see" Yami said.

Yami got up and headed toward the door, "You stay here, k"

I nodded and sat there waiting.

It has been 30 minutes, since Yami went out, I wonder what took him so long.

"Yami" I called. No answer.

"Yami" I called again. No answer.

I got up and searched. I started to cry when I saw a note on the floor. I picked it up and read it.

'_Your brother is in my hands, and you won't see him ever again, don't worry I didn't do any harm to him, just changed his mood a bit. Haha' _ I gasped and dropped the note and ran out.

"Judai, Judai" I banged on his door shouting.

The door opened and Judai emerged all sleepy.

"Mmm, Yugi what's all the fuss about. It's the middle of the night" Judai moaned rubbing his eyes.

"It's Yami he's kidnapped and…" I panicked.

"Whoa, Whoa little dude, chill, slow down" Judai said. I took a few breathes.

"Ok tell me from the top what's going on"

I told Judai what happened, without tearing up.

"So then I came here to ask for your help to find him" I concluded.

"Heck yeah I'll help, Yami is your bro and my bro too" Judai exclaimed.

"Thank you Judai, but umm should you change" I asked pointing at his clothes which has Winged Kuriboh designs.

"Oh right" Judai laughed and raced inside and changed. After 7 minutes, Judai came out with a red hoodie, t-shirt and jeans and a backpack.

Together me and Judai ran to find Yami.

"So where are we going" Judai asked as we ran.

"To be honest I don't know" I replied.

"Did you actually see where Yami was taken"

"No" I mumbled.

Judai thought for a moment. "Well did the person leave anything behind, some clue or something."

"Well….oh yeah, he left this note saying he has Yami but changed his mood or something no idea what that meant." I said.

"Do you still have it"

"No I think I dropped it"

"Well let's get it"

Judai and I ran toward my house. When we arrived, we saw Yusei on the floor holding the note.

"Yusei" Judai and I shouted.

"Oh hey, Yugi where were you, I heard screaming and came here" Yusei explained, "Plus this note, Yugi what happened" Yusei asked.

I was silent looking at down at the floor.

"Uh Yusei it's obvious isn't it obvious" Judai said.

"What's…..oh I see" Yusei nodded, "I'm so sorry Yugi"

"So you want to help us" Judai asked.

"Anything for Yugi to get his bro back, plus Yami is a friend so yeah sure" Yusei smiled.

I looked up at Yusei and smiled full of tears. "Thanks Yusei"

**thats it for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the 4th chapter and its christmas eve yeah. Anyway hope u enjoyed it. Please review**

**I don't own yugioh.**

Chapter 4- Yami

How to begin this….Oh yes well, let's say that I was knocked unconscious when I was checking out what the loud sound Yugi said to have startled him. I didn't really remember what happened after getting knocked on the head but when I woke up I was in an unknown place. I looked around and it was mostly dark except a little light from the crack of the wall.

"What the, where am I" I said.

Just then the door opened and a figure stood.

"Hello, Yami" the figure said, the voice sounds like a woman except dark and moody.

"Who are you" I squinted to get a better look.

"My name is Alexandra"

"How did you know my name" I asked.

"Who could not know the Game King" Alexandra said.

I glared. What is bad about being Game King is that everyone knows me no matter if I know them. Sometimes I wish I wasn't that popular but who can blame me.

"What do you want from me" I calmly but angrily said.

"Nothing but my master would like something" Alexandra mused, "though I would like to keep you for myself"

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion.

"ALEXANDRA" a voice shouted, "BRING HIM IN"

"ALRIGHT, ALREADY" Alexandra shouted back, "Sorry about that, my master is so impatient, well better bring you in" Alexandra pull me up and steered me out. As we walked through the halls, I was aware of everything around me. The people here looked normal, but their eyes. They look dark showing the color of their irises similar to Alexandra except her iris color was deep blue. Not only the people's eyes look freaky but the way they were dressed was also freaky, the men have dark colored trench coats with either deep blue, red, or whatever color highlights on them, the women same concept except they wore miniskirts instead of pants. What was even weird was the fact that these people have purple glowing tattoo things on their faces, arms and bodies.

_What the heck_ I thought.

"We are approaching my master's chamber" Alexandra said interrupting my thoughts.

The doors opened as we entered. Once inside, in front was a shadowed figure sitting

"Master I've brought Yami" Alexandra announced.

"Excellent, you may leave Alexandra" the shadowed figure said. Alexandra bowed and left.

"Hello Yami it has been awhile" the shadowed figure said.

"Who are you and what do you mean of 'it has been awhile' Yami glared.

The shadowed figure sat up and walked in to the light revealing himself.

"I am the one you have beaten at the tournament" the figure said.

"Shadow" Yami gasped.

Shadow chuckled evilly as he stepped closer to Yami.

"Yes, it is me" Shadow sneered.

"What do you want with me" Yami said glaring and stepping back.

"You're a strong duelist, I could use someone like you in my group." Shadow said evilly.

"What are you…" Yami said but then two men came from behind and grabbed Yami's arms.

"Take him to the zero reverse room but don't do anything yet" Shadow commanded. The two men dragged Yami out as he struggled to get free.

"Soon Yami will join me as my soldier and comrade and the darkness shall rise, hahahaha" Shadow murmured to himself.

**Wonder what will happen next.**

**Yami: Shut up it still gives me nightmares.**

**Whitextrainer00: I know just chill dude and no spoilers.**

**Judai: lol**

**Yugi: Uh Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter. its a bit short though. anyway review please and enjoy.**

**I dont own yugioh.**

Chapter 5- Normal

"We need a plan" Yusei said as he, Yugi and Judai sat in the living room.

"Yeah but what I mean we don't even know where Yami is" Judai said.

" Wait, I know" Yusei exclaimed as got out something from his pocket.

Yugi and Judai crowded next to Yusei to see what he brought out.

"What is it" Yugi asked.

"It's what I call 'Baby Tracker'" Yusei explained, "it's something I've been doing at home"

"What does it do" Judai asked squinting at the gadget.

"Basically it tracks down lost things or people" Yusei explained.

"How" Yugi asked.

"Watch" Yusei said as he pressed a button on the gadget and places it on the ground. Suddenly the gadget blurred and scanned around racing around the area until it raced out the door.

"Yusei you're a genius" Yugi smiled.

"Oh stop, come on or we'll lose it" Yusei said. The three gathered their things and raced after the gadget robot.

Meanwhile at the lair of Shadow, Yami was chained standing on platform over some glowing goop-like swirling light.

"So this…is what they call the zero reverse" Yami grunted to himself.

Yami sighed as he stared at the ceiling above.

_At least I know Yugi is safe and I do hope he finds me, because I hate this place. _Yami thought.

Just then Yami heard footsteps coming in.

"Prepare the zero reverse" Shadow said as a guy went to a control panel.

"Wait what are you doing" Yami shouted.

"Heh-heh, say good-bye Yami, to your old life" Shadow smirked as the platform split to two and Yami fell into the zero reverse. Shadow laughed evilly as a burst of light erupted and died revealing Yami in a dark trench coat, dark jeans, dark blue highlights on the clothes, purple glowing light lines on his face near his eyes. Yami opened his eyes revealing milky black with dark crimson eyes.

"Welcome Yami, to the Dark Signer world" Shadow said.

**gasp, hope you enjoyed it. Peace for now**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys new chapter and Merry Christmas. Hope you enjoyed it and review please.**

**I don't own yugioh**

Chapter 6- Yugi

"Hey guys, hold up I feel something" I said stopping.

"What is it" Yusei asked as he turned snapped for the gadget robot to stop and turns toward me.

"Something's wrong, it's….." I said as I placed my hand on my head. I didn't say this in the beginning but me and Yami have this connection where we can sense each other's thoughts and feelings, so we can technically know what happened to each other.

"Tell us little bro" Judai said.

"It's Yami" I said darkly.

"What, What happened" Yusei asked worry in his eyes.

"He's, he's controlled by darkness" I stuttered and shivered with fear.

"What" Yusei and Judai gasped.

"This is bad" Yusei said.

"What, what does that mean" I asked.

"Yugi did you sense how he got controlled" Yusei asked.

"Well…I sense that he has been controlled by some kind of light with all sorts of colors." I explained.

"Oh no" Yusei said as he placed his hand on his head.

"What does that mean" Judai asked.

"I hate to say this, but Yugi, your brother, Yami, turned to a dark signer" Yusei said darkly.

"What, wait what's a dark signer" Judai asked.

"I..I can't tell you" Yusei said and turned away not looking at any of us.

"Please Yusei" I begged.

"Yeah tell us bro" Judai said.

Yusei stared into space.

" Alright….a dark signer is a duelist that is either controlled by darkness or died and has a grudge against someone and was brought back to life. These duelists have no normal things in them that regular duelists have for example they have purple marks on their arms or face. They duel until the death. That's all I can say" Yusei explained.

" Is there a way to defeat them" Judai asked, " Or change them back to good"

"Yes, the only way to beat the dark signers is a signer. Changing them back, well same thing except they have to die, then come back to life but normal" Yusei nodded.

"Ok, how'd you know all that" I asked.

Yusei took off one of his gloves and showed him a mark of a dragon on his arm. "I'm a signer"

Me and Judai gasped.

"Wait you're a signer" Judai asked.

"Yes, watch my series if you want to know more" Yusei said.

"Ok, maybe another time" Judai said.

"One problem, there is only one signer, you" I said.

"Yeah, I know plus if I were to face Yami, I would be beaten easily" Yusei nodded.

"Umm…k so shall we keep moving or we stand and continue talking" Judai asked.

Yusei shrugged as he turned on the gadget machine and we followed it.

**Peace for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup. Guys. new chapter.**

**Judai: Man to think this story might end in less then 5 chapters**

**Yugi: At least we can enjoy it while it lasts**

**Yusei: Review will ya**

**Yami: WhitexTrainer00 doesn't own us or any other yugioh stuff just the plot**

Chapter 7-Yugi

"How long do we have to run" Judai complained.

"Until the gadget robot stops" Yusei said.

It has been 5 hours since we've been running but the gadget robot didn't really stop.

We arrived to a nearby restaurant and grabbed a bite to eat. As we were eating, Judai made jokes that weren't really funny. I looked outside the window and stared at the sky. It was almost morning. Just then I noticed a figure standing on a building roof, wind blowing in the face. I squinted to get a better view. As I caught some familiar features. Spiked hair, blonde bangs and lightning bolts, light-tan skin. Also some unfamiliar features. Dark eyes, black clothes, face with no feeling, purple marks. I gasped as I saw _him._

"Hey Yugi, Yugi" Judai called shaking me.

"Did you see that" I said as turned to Judai.

"What" Judai asked as he looked to where I was pointing.

"I don't see anything" Yusei said as looked too.

"No, no right there" I insisted.

Yusei and Judai squinted and gasped.

"No way"

"That can't be"

I ran out of the restaurant and headed to the building with Judai and Yusei behind me.

We reached the building of the roof and gasped at the sight of Yami with his back on us.

"Yami!" I shouted.

Yami turned and I gasped as his dark eyes stared at me.

"Signer" Yami hissed with evil.

"Yami this isn't like you, what do you mean 'Signer'" I said. Yami blinked.

"My master awaits your arrival" Yami said and vanished.

"Ok, what just happened" Judai said as we were walking..

"He's so different" I muttered.

"I hate to say this guys but Yami is definitely a dark signer" Yusei confirmed.

"I think we know that" Judai said.

"But what does he mean by saying Yugi is a Signer" Judai asked.

"No idea" Yusei said shaking his head.

Just then his dragon mark started glowing bright red. We shielded our eyes and we opened them we found ourselves in a world full of stars.

"Whoa where are we" I asked looking around.

"Welcome to land of the signers" said a voice.

"Who said that " Judai asked.

"I am the Crimson Dragon" the voice said as its owner emerged.

"Crimson Dragon" Yusei said.

"It has been a while Yusei" Crimson Dragon nodded.

"Cool" Judai mused in awe.

"What's going on" I said backing up.

"Don't be afraid Yugi, I won't hurt you" Crimson Dragon said.

"How do you know my name" I said.

"I know many things" Crimson Dragon replied.

"Uh excuse me but umm can you please explain why we're here" Judai said.

"That is the point I'm going to do, Judai Yuki" Crimson Dragon said.

"The reason you're here is because the war of Signers and Dark Signers has risen again, this time the Dark signers have a new master and new recruits much powerful than the original Dark Signers, one of those strong duelists is your brother Yugi." Crimson Dragon explained.

"That's bad" Judai said.

"Hold up, what war" I asked.

"It's a war between good and evil, it started from the ancient times before Ancient Egypt" Yusei explained.

"That's right Yusei" Crimson Dragon nodded.

"But what does that have to do with us" I asked.

"It has been foretold that a young warrior shall rise to the fullest to stop the dark signers from completing their goal for destroying the world" Crimson Dragon explained.

"But who is this warrior you speak of" Judai asked.

"You are standing next to him" Crimson Dragon said.

"Huh" Judai said as he turned to my direction.

"What" I asked.

"Yugi you're the young warrior Crimson dragon said" Yusei said.

"Wait what, how, I'm not that strong, heck I can't even defend myself from simple problems" I retorted.

"It is not of physical strength, but the strength in your heart. You have a strong power inside you that is yet to be unleashed, I can sense that Yugi" Crimson Dragon said.

"He's right Yugi" Yusei nodded.

Judai nodded in agreement.

"But I'm afraid" I whispered.

"Don't be" Yusei said bending down putting his hands on my shoulder.

I looked up at him.

"Yugi if your brother were here what do you think he'll say" Yusei asked.

I thought for a moment.

-_flashback_-

"Yugi, it's ok to be afraid, but sometimes you got to face them." Yami told me.

"But I…I can't" I stuttered crying.

"Yes you can, believe in what is in your heart"

"How"

"It will come to you" Yami winked.

-_end of flashback_-

"Believe in what is in my heart" I said finally.

Yusei nodded.

"It is almost time, but before I leave, a gift" Crimson Dragon.

Light shone around my neck and revealed a pendant shaped as the millennium puzzle Yami and I wore.

I held it in my hand staring at it.

"When it is time that pendant will reveal your power" Crimson Dragon said, "Farewell my friends"

With that Crimson Dragon faded in light.

When the light faded we were back to our world.

"Now that was freaking awesome" Judai exclaimed.

"Come on let's keep moving" Yusei said.

We trudged on forward to the Dark Signer lair.

_Yami, I'll free you from the darkness, no matter what_ I thought as looked at the pendant.

**That's it for now. review please**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter. Sorry it's a bit shorter. Anyway hope u enjoy **

**I don't own yugioh**

Chapter 8-Normal

"Yami, you given the message" Shadow asked.

Yami nodded.

"Good, you may leave" Shadow said.

Yami turned and left.

Yami trudged around the hall and headed to his room. He stood at the window staring at the sky of night. Yami was told that there would be war between the Signers and Dark Signers. Clearly he had no idea of that but followed his orders. But there was something that doesn't feel right, Yami had no idea what it was.

Yami shook his head and thought it was nothing and went outside.

"Yami" someone called.

Yami turned to see one of the Dark Signers, Alexandra.

"What do you want" Yami grumbled.

"Hey that's mean I'm just saying hi" Alexandra pouted.

"Hmmph" Yami huffed.

"Anyway I came to ask if I can walk with you" Alexandra said.

"Do whatever you feel like but I won't like it" Yami grumbled.

They walk in silence.

"You know the war will begin at night tomorrow and the Signers will arrive" Alexandra said.

"I know that why did think master Shadow expect us to be prepared for that" Yami said.

"Ok ok no need to be a grouch, seriously." Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Yami said as trudged ahead.

"Where are you going" Alexandra asked.

"Nowhere" Yami said as walked.

As he walked, Yami sensed something. He stopped for moment hand on his forehead.

_What is this feeling_ Yami thought as he shivered.

"Yami, are you alright" a hand on his shoulders.

Yami turned to see Lusaka, a Dark Signer soldier, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you" Yami said, "Just a little shook up"

"Mmm The dark power is a little difficult to bare, don't worry you'll get used to it" Lusaka said.

Yami nodded. Lusaka smiled and walked off.

Yami turned back to his room and went to bed.

**PEACE FOR NOW.;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter. The story is almost done but don't worry I will write another given time. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

Chapter 9-normal

Aki was at home going through some papers for some doctor stuff when her signer mark glowed.

"Huh" Aki said as she looked at her arm, "Yusei" Aki got out of her seat and ran out.

"Jack Atlas, your coffee" a man said.

"Thank you" Jack said and sipped his coffee.

Then his signer mark glowed.

"What in the world" Jack gasped as he looked down at his arm.

Jack got up and raced to his D-wheel.

Crow was about to win this duel but just as he was about to get his turn his arm glowed.

"What" Crow said as he looked.

"Can't this wait" Crow muttered. Crow turned his D-wheel and raced out of the arena.

_Oh well maybe next time _he thought with a shrugged.

Yugi, Yusei and Jaden walked through the city still in finding the Dark Signer lair.

Just then Yusei stopped.

"What is it" Yugi asked as he turned to him.

"Look guys" Yusei said as he pointed at the distance of three figures coming in.

"Who are they" Judai asked as he looked.

"Those are my friends and they're signers" Yusei grinned.

"Yusei" the three friends of Yusei exclaimed.

Yusei waved.

"Hey Yusei" Crow said as he, Jack and Aki went up to Yusei.

"It's good to see you guys" Yusei nodded.

"Right back at ya" Crow said.

"Hey who are those two" Aki asked as she turned toward Judai and Yugi.

"Oh yeah those two are Yugi Motou, er Yami's little brother" Yusei said gesturing to Yugi, "And Judai Yuki"

"O my god you're Yami, _the Yami's little brother."_ Crow exclaimed.

"Y-yes" Yugi said.

"O my god, I can't believe it" Crow exclaimed.

"Now now Crow, Yugi doesn't like this attention" Yusei said.

"It's alright, it's good to know my brother has another fan…" Yugi shrugged and frowned.

"What's up with him" Jack asked.

"Umm, let's just say that Yami….." Yusei was interrupted by Judai.

"….Turned into a dark signer when he got kidnapped and there will be a big fat freaking war, no big whoop" Judai said.

"What" Jack, Crow, and Aki gasped.

Yusei glared at Judai knowing that this is a touchy subject for Yugi.

"So that's why the marks were glowing so rapidly" Crow nodded.

Yugi nodded. "Not only that, but the dark signers have grown stronger"

"That's not good" Crow said.

"So what do we do, there isn't enough Signers to fight except us" Aki said.

"We have our monsters" Judai piped up.

"Yeah but it's still not enough" Yusei said.

"Wait a minute, Yugi, that necklace your wearing, I sense some power inside it" Aki said pointing at the pendant.

"Yeah I know, it will be unleashed at the right time, but I have no clue when" Yugi said.

"Who gave you that anyway" Jack asked.

"Crimson Dragon" Yugi replied.

"Wait the Crimson Dragon" Crow asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Cool" Crow said.

"We can admire this later, right now we gotta find the lair" Yusei said, "Crow, Jack, Aki you guys coming"

"Wouldn't miss it" Aki grinned.

"Been a while since we dueled together" Jack nodded.

"Heck I'll do it" Crow said.

Yusei nodded and the group headed toward the lair.

** Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update sooner had alot things to do. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

**Yugi: Took u long enough**

**Me: Hey I was busy jeez**

**Yusei: Let's just start the story**

**Yami: Whitextrainer00 doesn't own Yugioh just plot and OC(Shadow)**

Chapter 10-Yugi

We walked for several hours until we reached a hill and gazed down at it.

"Sure is beautiful out there" Crow sighed.

"Reminds me of the beach" Judai said.

I looked down with a smile, but then I noticed a dark shape in the distance.

"Hey check it out" I pointed.

Everybody looked.

"What is that" Judai asked.

"If I were to guess it may be the Dark Signer lair" Yusei said.

"How can you be sure" Aki asked.

"The marks seem to know" Yusei said as he saw his arm glow.

Everyone else looked at their marks and they too glow.

"Well shall we head there then" Jack asked.

We headed toward the dark shape.

When we reached the 'dark shape' we saw that it was like laboratory except it has several glowing lights around it. To add to that there are several guards at the entrance, playing chess. We hid in a bush.

"So what's the plan to go inside" Judai asked.

"A distraction" Yusei said eyes darting toward Crow.

"What" Crow asked with a puzzled look.

Yusei smirked evilly causing Crow to gulp a bit.

"Bawk Bawk I'm a chicken a deep fried chicken Bawk Bawk" Crow said acting like a chicken.

The guards looked up to see Crow in a chicken costume doing the chicken dance.

For some odd reason the dark signer guards fell for it.

"Cool, I want deep fried chicken" Dark signer guard 1 said.

"Me too" Dark signer 2 said. The two Dark Signers ran toward Crow as he started to run out.

"Now is our chance" I said as I, Yusei and Judai silently slip out of the bush and raced toward the building leaving Aki and Jack to keep watch.

Once inside we snuck through the air vents which are very tight spaced. We reached a random area and we looked down. I gasped as I saw Yami sitting next to some dude.

"This battle is nothing like it was before because we have our very own Yami on our side" the dude said as a crowd of dark signers cheered.

"We'll defeat those signers" one said.

"Dark Signers rule" another said.

"This is bad" I whispered.

"We got to stop this" Judai said.

"I know" Yusei said, "Come on let's get out of here"

When we went out we found Jack, Aki, and Crow tied up.

"Aki, Jack, Crow" Yusei exclaimed.

"Don't come closer, it's a trap" Aki said.

"We can't just leave you" I said as I stepped forward but as I did spears crossed.

"Well, well what do we have here, a little midget signer" a dark signer sneered.

"Let them go" I said.

"Sorry no can do" another said, "You see these three are obstacles in our plan so they are our prisoners and you and those two will also be tied up"

The guards walked my direction as they closed in.

"What now" Judai asked.

"I don't know" Yusei said.

The dark signers were coming closer and loomed over us. I stood frozen with fear my legs shaking. Then all of a sudden a bright light from my pendant started glowing and surrounding me. The dark signers backed up a bit, Yusei and Judai gasped.

The light glowed more brightly taking on a human form.

As the light faded more human features started showing. A tall man, tan skinned, spiked hair like mine tipped with red, blonde bangs, red-crimson eyes, in black shirt, deep blue jeans, a long flowing cape draped at the shoulders, the eye of Horus glowing on his forehead.

The dark signers gasped in shock. Judai had his mouth opened until it reached the ground. Yusei puts it back up but it fell back down.

The man loomed over and looked at me, then he turned to face the dark signers and extended his arms.

The Dark signers backed up as light from the man's hand glowed. The light glowed more and shot toward the dark signers and they disappeared. I blinked.

"Whoa" Judai and Yusei said.

The man turned toward me.

"Y-Yami" I questioned.

The man shook his head. "Atem" his voice sounds like my brother.

"You look like my brother, aside from the skin" I said.

"I am your brother's light soul" Atem said, "I disappeared when Yami was introduced to darkness."

"H-how are you in this pendant" I asked.

"The Crimson Dragon placed me in it and told that I would be released through you" Atem said.

"So will you go back to my brother" I asked.

"No, your brother has so much darkness enveloped that I can't even go to his mind" Atem said, "You must beat him in a duel"

"But I'm not as strong and I'm afraid" I said.

"No you are strong and you have many friends that always are behind you" Atem said as he placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Uh sorry to bother your little moment with very cool dude but at least untie us" Crow shouted.

Atem chuckled as he waved his hand and the ropes unraveled.

"Thanks" Aki said.

"Whoa, Yugi who's that" Crow asked.

"This is Atem, my brother's good half of the soul" I said.

Atem nodded. " Yugi, it's time"

"For what" I asked.

"The war" Atem said as we turned to see a ton of Dark signers gathered around us.

"That's a lot of dark signers" Judai gasped.

"This is nothing like the battle we fought." Yusei said.

The Dark Signers split as two figures emerged. I flinched as I saw Yami walked with the dude beside him.

"Welcome to the lair, Signers" the dude said. His voice sounds familiar.

"Shadow" Yusei shouted, " I recognized your voice anywhere"

"Heh-heh you still know me as the one who beat you at that tournament, Yusei Fudo" Shadow sneered.

"Let Yami go, he doesn't belong to you" I shouted.

"Sorry but he plays an important role in my plan" Shadow said.

I greet my teeth.

"Now the war starts now, Dark signers attack" Shadow said as the dark signers charged with a bunch of weapons.

"How do we defeat these guys" Judai asked as he readied himself.

"Yugi you must go to your brother" Atem said.

"But I can't" I said.

"Yes you can" at first I thought I saw Yami in Atem's place but I shook it off.

"Go Yugi" Yusei said.

"Let us handle these baddies" Judai said giving us a thumbs up.

"Good luck" Aki said.

"I'll be right behind you" Atem said.

"Ok good luck guys" I said as me and Atem raced through the Dark signers.

**The has begun, what will become of Yugi. Find out next chapter. Review please. **

**Crow: Can I get out of this costume **

**All: no**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy new year guys. Here's the next chapter. Review. **

Chapter 11-Yugi

If you want to run through a bunch of charging evil guys, be my guess. These guys always pop out where ever you run.

"How could they pop up so fast" I asked.

"Don't know" Atem said.

We kept running until we reached where Shadow and Yami stood.

"Shadow" I called.

"Ha-ha Yugi glad you can make it to our little party" Shadow smirked, "Oh ho who's this you got there, your body guard" Shadow laughed.

I gritted my teeth. "Let Yami go"

"I don't think so, you see Yami doesn't want to come back to you" Shadow said.

"You fiend, Yami has a good heart" Atem said.

"Oh really" Shadow said as he looked to Yami.

"Perhaps a duel shall prove that Yami still has good left in him" Atem said.

"Are you crazy, Yami is the king of games, I can't beat him" I said.

"But you are his brother, the closest to him" Atem pointed.

"But" I stammered.

"Yugi it's the only way. You must duel him and get him back" Atem said.

"Ok, but what are you going to do" I asked.

"I'll fight by your side" Atem said.

"How"

Atem pressed his hands on mine and light enveloped until in its place a duel monster card appeared, with a picture of Atem on it.

"If things get risky use me" Atem said and faded into the card.

"Well Yugi you want to duel your brother" Shadow asked, "He's itching to fight"

I took a shaky breath. "Yes, if it means losing him in the end I'm willing" I glared.

Shadow gestures Yami.

We readied our duel disks and the duel began.

"I'll go first, I summon Blockman in defense mode, I'll place a face down and end my turn" I said.

"My move, I summon Dark Warrior(made up) in attack mode, then place two face downs and summon Dark Magician of the Night(made up), I end my turn" Yami said darkly.

"My turn, I'll summon Silent Swordsman Lv 5 in Attack mode and I'll activate this magic card to evolve my Swordsman to Lv 10, and summon Celtic Guardian and attack you directly" I said.

The attack had hit Yami and his life points decreased to 2700.

"I end my turn" I said.

"My turn, I have my magician attack your Blockman" Yami said. Blockman vanished.

"Then I have Dark Warrior attack you directly" Yami said.

The impact was too great, I doubled over. My life decreased to 1300.

"I end my turn"

_This is bad, if I don't beat Yami now he won't come back. _I thought.

** Sorry this one is short I'll try to make next one longer. Peace**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter. Hope u like it. Review please.**

Chapter 12- Normal

It takes skills to fight Dark Signers and man Yusei has skills. As more Dark Signers poured Yusei and the others kicked their butts like they hadn't had before.

"Ha-ha I'd never felt this pumped since like forever" Judai exclaimed as he kicked a dark signer.

"Yeah just conserve your energy" Crow agreed.

"I hope Yugi's alright" Yusei said.

"Can you worry about him later cause we have bigger problems" Jack said as more dark signers poured in.

"Judai what are you doing" Yusei asked.

"Nothing, just calling a few friends" Judai said.

"For what" Yusei asked.

"We needed more back up right" Judai smirked.

"I guess" Yusei said, "Well you'll have to explain to them" Yusei said.

"I did" Judai smiled.

"Ok then" Yusei said as he readied himself of an attack.

They fought all they could until they couldn't fight anymore. Bad news more Dark signers charged.

"They never give up" Jack said.

"If this keeps up, I'm gonna die of exhaustion" Aki said panting.

"We got to keep fighting, Yugi will find a way to beat Shadow and free his brother" Judai said.

The fight continued until the group were so exhausted they could barely stand.

"Wish we had back up" Jack said.

"Did someone call for backup" a voice shouted.

Judai turned at the sound of the voice and smiled.

"Johan" Judai waved.

"Sorry to keep the waiting" Johan said, "Is everyone alright"

"We're fine thanks" Yusei said.

"Where are the others" Judai asked.

"They're comin'" Johan said.

"Judai" a bunch voices called.

"Guys" Judai smiled.

"Man some back up" Crow said.

"So this is the so called war you've been talking about" a guy with black hair asked.

" 'fraid so Chazz" Judai said.

"Well we're here and that's what counts" Johan said.

Judai nodded.

"Excuse me for interrupting your reuniting moment but army alert" Crow pointed at the huge mass of Dark Signers.

They readied themselves and fought like crazy.

It wasn't long for them to fight off the last of the army. There were several injuries but at least everyone was safe and alive.

"Well that's the last of them" Crow said.

Just then a burst of light erupted in the distance.

"What was that" Aki asked.

"It's Yugi, he's dueling" Yusei said.

"Let's go, he might need help" Johan said.

Everyone got up and raced toward the light.

"Ack" Yusei said as he fell.

"Yusei" Aki knelt down to see his injury.

"What happened" Judai said.

"My side it hurts" Yusei said as panted.

"Can you stand or walk" Aki asked. Yusei tried to get up but doubled over.

"Aki you stay with Yusei until he can get up" Jack said.

Aki nodded. The rest ran off.

"You don't have to stay here" Yusei said in whisper.

"And leave you to die, I don't think so" Aki said.

"I guess you got a point" Yusei sighed.

"You changed" Aki said.

"You too" Yusei said.

They were silent for a while.

"Let's treat that wound" Aki said.

"I forgot you became a doctor" Yusei laughed.

"Shut up and Rest Yusei" Aki smiled.

The group arrived at the dueling sight and it wasn't pretty.

Yugi was panting in exhaustion while Yami stood there.

"Yugi" Judai shouted. Yugi turned and smiled weakly.

"Can he handle this, he looks weak" Johan said in worry.

"Yugi can handle it, he's a tough guy I know it" Judai said.

"Hope you're right" Johan said.

**Dun Dun Dun. Peace for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter and the second to last one. phew. don't worry I'll write a new one soon.**

**Yusei: And I thought you were going to write only one**

**Me: Shut up . That was a long time ago jeez.**

**Yami: ...-.-**

**Yugi: Review please. Whitextrainer00 doesn't own any of us except plot and Shadow**

Chapter 13-Yugi

I panted with exhaustion knowing this feels like a shadow game. I only have 500 life points left and Yami has 900. It was Yami's turn and I'm shaking all over. One more attack and I'll be toast. I don't have anything on my field, only a face down card. Yami has summoned an Earthbound Immortal, Hujilo the Dark God(made up) and has two face downs.

"I end my turn" Yami said.

I froze knowing this is my last draw. I closed my eyes.

"My turn" I said as I drew a card. I opened my eyes and smiled seeing Atem.

"I activate my face down, Pharaoh's calling(made up) which allows me to summon, Atem, The Nameless Pharaoh(who actually has a name) in attack mode" I said.

Yami gasped at the sight but held his ground. "I activate my face down, God Destruction(made up), this destroys any monster on your field" Yami said.

"Atem's special ability activated, when a Trap or Magic card attacks, he automatically destroys it, then attacks you directly causing you to lose your life" I said tearing up knowing I'll lose my brother.

"Attack Atem, Final Sword Slash" I stammered with tears in my eyes.

Atem charged and attacked Yami depleting his life to 0.

Dust cleared as I saw Yami falling on the ground.

"No How can this be" Shadow said.

Shadow started to run but was caught by Judai and Johan.

" And where do ya think you're going" Judai said.

"Let me go" Shadow said struggling.

"Sorry pal, but you're not going anywhere" Judai said as he and Johan dragged Shadow away and threw him to a pit with no bottom.

"Yami" Judai heard me call.

Judai and Johan came up to me along with the others and some other people.

"Is he alright" Judai asked.

"He's got to" I said crying.

"Yusei, Aki" Jack called as Aki and Yusei came up.

"You're ok" Judai said.

Yusei nodded but looked down at Yami.

"Is he dead" Johan asked.

"No he's breathing but very little" Aki said as she knelt down and felt Yami's chest.

"Yami please wake up" I whispered, "Atem can't you do something"

"There isn't much I can do, sorry" Atem said sadly, "but I can return to his body"

With that Atem turned to pure light and went into Yami's body.

We waited but nothing.

"Yugi, there isn't anything we can do" Yusei said.

"No he's still breathing but slightly now" Aki said. We waited some more then suddenly Yami's eyes fluttered opened this time his eyes were back to regular crimson.

"Y-Yugi" Yami whispered.

"Yami" I cried.

"You…You saved me" Yami whispered weakly.

"I thought I lost you" I said.

"You've grown strong" Yami whispered.

"It was thanks to Judai and Yusei and Atem that got me here" I said.

"No you did it without our help" Yusei said.

"I couldn't agree more" Judai said.

"I'm proud of you and I'm glad to call you my brother" Yami said but flinched.

"Yami" I said.

"It's fine" Yami said as he flinched more and panted.

"Yami, hold on" I said.

"No, no it's fine" Yami panted, "The gods have called me and it's time for me to leave this world but I'll come back"

"No Yami, please don't" I cried.

"Take care of him, Judai, Yusei" Yami asked.

Yusei and Judai nodded tears falling.

Yami nodded and closed his eyes.

"Yami" I cried tears falling. Yusei crouched down and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I turned and cried on his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

** That's it for now**

**Yami: I'm still alive**

** Judai: This chapter is a bit dramatic**

**Me: How else am I suppose to tell it**

**Judai: true**

**Crow: can I get out o this costume**

**All: no**

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Chapter and man I'm exhausted. Review please**

**I don't own Yugioh just plot and OC**

Final Chapter-Yugi

It has been 3 days since Yami passed. I'm still pretty traumatized and always sitting in bed sulking. Yusei and Judai often came over to check on me.

One afternoon, I'm still sitting in bed sulking. Yusei and Judai were in the living room down stairs talking.

"He's been sitting there for three days not speaking at all" Judai said.

"He needs time to recover, Judai, he lost the only family he has" Yusei said.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get" Judai said as he headed toward the door.

"Can I hel…." Judai gasped as he saw _him._

"I'm guessing this the home Yugi Motou." The person at the door said with a smirk.

"Yami" Judai gasped.

"Hey" Yami winked, "May I see my brother"

"Of-Of course" Judai said.

"Thank you" Yami said as he entered.

"Hello Yusei" Yami said.

"Yami" Yusei gasped.

Yami nodded and headed up stairs.

Judai and Yusei stared at each other shocked.

In my room still sulking, I heard footsteps and thought it was Yusei coming up so I just ignored it.

The door opened and I slowly turned my head.

"Miss me" Yami smirked leaning on a wall.

"Y-Yami" I gasped.

"Well do I get a hug or what" Yami said.

I ran to Yami and embraced him crying.

After what seems like forever we broke the hug.

"I can't believe you came back" I said.

"I told you I'd be back" Yami smiled, "Come on let's go outside, Yusei and Judai probably recovered from their shock."

"Right" I grinned as we headed out half hugging.

**I'd like to thank those who read my story and supporting it through.**

**Judai: And thank us for being in the story**

**Me: Yeah and that too**

**Yami: Yeah to think this lasted 14 chapters**

**Yugi: Yep**

**Peace out. **


	15. author's note

**Ok, so I've been working on my new story but it will take a awhile before I update it so please be patient. I'll be sure to update this by maybe by next month. Until then please wait.**

**But as a treat to all of u hear's a sneak peak...**

The gifted, teens with special powers, live in hiding from an evil man who wanted to capture them for a purpose. These gifted couldn't rest because of that. Until a girl with powers like them arrived. Though the challenge she had to face of fighting along side the gifted, she has to fight something more in her heart...love. Will she give the gifted some peace and confess her love to one of them?

**This sneak peak sucks I know, Anyway peace out.**

**Btw. here's the title and other stuff.**

**Title: The gifted**

**Anime: Yugioh**

**Genre: Romance and ?**

**Pairing: you guess**


End file.
